


Finals Week

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shop, College, Finals, M/M, based off that one post on tumblr, overused coffee shop tropes im sorry, you'll know when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something that's been written lots of times before but I like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> mostly unedited  
> and sorry about the title i couldn't think of anything

Finals were a hectic time to say in the least. I was sitting in the coffee shop, since the wifi in the dorm was running at the speed of an overweight slug due to all the students. Not to say that there wasn't plenty of people in the cafe, but it had a friendly and warm atmosphere that was more comforting than the cold dark of my dorm room. Half-way through a History revision paper, a brown-haired boy sat in front of me. He had both an energy drink and a tall coffee.He popped the can open and poured the whole thing into the coffee. Then he stood up, made eye contact with me and said. "I'm going to die this week." and downed the whole thing. I watched him exit the shop, still shocked at the sudden exchange. It took me nearly a quarter of an hour to get back to revising. When the shop closed at 2 a.m., I went back to the dorm to sleep, promising myself to go back tomorrow.  
\--  
I had finish most of my studying, if such a thing was possible, but I remained in the shop. I found myself looking around for the boy from last night. I saw him in the corner, drinking a large coffee. I gathered my things and sat down next to him. He briefly glanced up before going back to typing furiously on his computer.  
"Still going to die?" I asked.  
"Oh you have no idea." He muttered.  
"What's your major?"   
"Law."  
I hummed sympathetically. Law majors had a lot of work this time of year.  
"Mine's Language and Linguistics."  
He stopped typing and looked at me. "I thought you would have lots of work. What're you doing not studying? Not that I don't appreciate the conversation. The only human contact I've had in a week is telling my roommate to get more crisps from the store."  
I laughed. "I think I've done enough for a night. I mean I still have 3 papers due relatively soon, but I'd rather spread them out and have okay papers then cram them all in a night to get them all done and have them come out terrible, you know?"  
He scoffed a little. "Oh I wouldn't know. I haven't started a paper early in my entire life."  
There was a small companionable silence.  
"So what's your name?" I asked finally.  
"Dan," He replied.  
"Phil," I shook his hand.   
"How long you planning on staying?" I started to stand up.  
"Until they close." He replied grimly.  
"Well I do wish you the best of luck."   
He nodded in thanks and went back to his computer. I went up to the counter.  
"Can you make a drink for that guy over there. But to-go please, before closing. And can you write this on the cup?" I slipped a piece of paper that had my number and name on it.  
The girl read the paper and nodded, smiling.   
"Thanks! Have a good night!" I waved and left the shop.   
At 3 a.m., I received a text.  
Thanks Phil. I needed the caffeine. maybe see you tomorrow?

To Dan:  
sure. make sure to actually get some sleep though

From Dan:  
says the guy also up at 3 a.m., but okay. bye phil

To Dan:  
goodnight dan

I fell asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment any feedback you may have it really helps  
> thanks for reading


End file.
